In the context of improvement in conversion efficiency and reduction of costs, attention is focused on a solar cell. Among other things, in recent years, along with an increased interest in clean energy, a solar cell has been installed on an external wall or a window of a private house, a building, or the like, and the generated electric power has been used in facilities in the building or the like.
For example, Patent Literature 1 describes that a solar cell is installed on a window pane of a building with safety and with ease by affixing a film-like dye sensitized solar cell on an indoor side of the window pane of the building with a transparent adhesive, or by hanging the solar cell from an expansion and contraction bar supported by a window frame on the indoor side. However, once a solar cell is affixed to a windowpane with an adhesive, it is difficult to move and install the solar cell to and at some other location. Further, even when a solar cell is hung from an expansion and contraction bar, it is necessary to select a location at which the expansion and contraction bar is attachable, and thus, actually, the installation location is limited.
Patent Literature 2 describes a generator device using direct sunlight through a window of a building by affixing a film-like solar cell on a window side surface of a rolling screen body, to thereby install the solar cell using the curtain of the window. However, a window which is not provided with the rolling screen is required to be newly provided therewith, and thus, the solar cell cannot be installed with ease.
Further, Patent Literature 3 describes a sliding screen door in which light scattering adjustment and chromaticity change of a sliding screen face are possible and in which electric power used for control thereof is supplied from a solar cell. However, also in this case, the solar cell is fixed with respect to the sliding screen door, and thus, the installation location thereof cannot be moved with ease.